


MIA

by OldMyth



Series: JayTim ficlets [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Jason is out and hasn't contacted Tim for a while.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889758
Kudos: 65





	MIA

When it’s about important missions, sometimes there’s no time to say goodbye. He was in a rush, cursing people as he made his way out of his warehouse and even if he thought of calling Tim, he was busy too on his way to take the private flight.

Days pass, and the phone's dead. He’s exhausted and when he can, he sleeps as many hours as he can before he has to be up again, planning the day once more, eating what he can and executing everything. He plays another role, he’s someone else and he leaves his phone hiding somewhere in the new place he’s living.

When he’s waiting, he thinks of Tim and wonders what he’s doing. Every time it happens, he tells himself he’ll message him, he will call him, but as soon as that small moment of peace ends, he’s back to business and there’s just _no time_.

One night, he can’t sleep. His body aches and he’s exhausted but he can’t sleep. Must be the new wounds, still throbbing, still hot.

With a heavy body, he looks for his phone and turns it on. When the screen turn white then back to life, he feels it buzzing like crazy and he can’t make it stop. 102 missing calls, 72 text messages, 98 emails. He goes first with the missing calls: Tim’s. Then to the text messages: Tim’s. He doesn’t need to check the emails, he knows it’s all his, and Jason smiles.

This is the first time in his life someone tries to contact him with so much insistence, with so much _desperation_.

It’s late, very, but he knows it’s around 4pm in Gotham, so he calls. Maybe he’s studying, or in a meeting, but who cares? He misses him.

“Jason?! Where have you been — ”

“Hey, baby bird.” He closes his eyes and feels his whole body throbbing. “I’ve been missing you.”


End file.
